


[卡镇][mob西蒙]受孕

by abuliaz



Category: Cursenday's Black Carnival
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuliaz/pseuds/abuliaz
Summary: 本篇为稻草人团“卡森德拉的黑色嘉年华”同人，pwp，蜘蛛人x西蒙*警告↓*大量的个人过度解读，即ooc慎！角色理解偏差慎！*大量的泥塑描写，假想受孕梗慎！*剧情接二选一后，有 西蒙(→)II不可逾越之壁II←南希 暗示*文笔不是很好，bug也许会有，假如在食用过程中有任何反胃现象请及时退出界面↑以上OK？→→→





	[卡镇][mob西蒙]受孕

**Author's Note:**

> 由于用手机不太会搞嗷3的文字特效并且文章的节奏也把握不太好，阅读体验可能会稍微有点差，但应该问题不大！(……)  
以及！再次提醒！本篇全是作者个人的黄色废料脑洞与完全放飞自我的个人理解！假想受孕梗也是临时起意塞进去的！所以真的很雷！假如有西蒙厨被雷到了那我土下座道歉并且不太可能会改(…………)  
以上可以接受的话！请吧(≧▽≦)↓

  
西蒙在一阵颠簸与潮湿滑腻的裹挟感中醒来。

最先恢复的是_听觉_，甜腻又沙哑的呻吟回荡在他耳边，夹杂着噗滋噗滋的水声以及一些另他无法理解的、如同硬物轻微碰撞般的咔哒声。紧接着是_痛觉_，他感到从四肢末端不断传来的僵硬与麻木的痛感，有点像是不眠不休工作一天所带来的肌肉疼痛；腰背尤其酸麻，沉重得令他根本无法活动；先前的子弹还卡在肩膀的皮肉中，随着他的每一次动作不断产生钝痛。再然后是_触觉_，这一刻西蒙仍显得有些迟钝的大脑终于开始感到不对劲：他能清晰地感受到乳头被不知名物体夹住的胀痛，敏感的肋下与脐部被略显粗糙但湿润且柔软的肉块磨蹭，阴茎被冷落着却依然高涨不已，甚至后穴也被填得满满当当，而罪魁祸首还在不知疲惫地律动着。他的大脑迟钝地反应着，还有什么？还有什么是我没能找回的？他像是在被什么非人的生物操着，那么此时此刻他应该感到的是——

**快感**。过量的快感。这让西蒙想要尖叫出声，堵在他口腔里的肉块却令他只能将尖叫化作另一声呻吟，那肉块甚至借机进一步探向喉咙深处；生理性的泪水从眼眶中涌出，然后西蒙发现他的脸湿得像从来没干过。这让他不由得从快感中挤出一点闲余思考：这种情况已经持续多久了？

很快他就没精力去想这些了。朝他扑来的快感如同海啸一般冲毁他全部的思维，疼痛，疲惫，恐惧，羞耻，一切的一切都失去了意义，只有铺天盖地的快感才是真实。粗大的柱状物挤开松软的肠肉，从濒临腐烂的多汁果实中不断榨取着更多的汁液。他像困兽一般低吼，扭动身体作着无谓的挣扎——又或者他其实是在发出痛苦又甜蜜的呻吟、不断向身前未知的存在索取更多的快感？  
他是在……他是在……对了，刚刚他还在和阿道夫对峙，然后那三个外乡人闯了进来，他被蜘蛛拖走了……蜘蛛，那些**蜘蛛人**……  
西蒙强撑着意识思考了一会儿。他记得安纳托尔的往事被阿道夫拖上水面，记得那个黄种男孩儿失望又痛苦的眼神，记得罗宾向他伸出却无所收获的手，记得那双海一样蓝的眸子里映出的最后的倒影——那是审判，是一锤定音的有罪判决。罪人终于落入地狱了_<strike>(你仍旧逃避着过往的罪)</strike>_，不是么？

  
他还在被操着，被蜘蛛人束缚在涂满精液的网上，那些与人体产生的黏液略有相似的白色液体到处都是，泡透了还残留在西蒙身上的寥寥几块布料，更多的则随着某位蜘蛛人的动作从他被使用着的那个洞口涌出，顺着腿根蜿蜒出色情的水痕。这是一场单方面的交配，受制者被摆出母狗一样的姿势以方便接纳更多的精液、以及更加深入的操弄。肠壁内的敏感点似乎已经不只局限于前列腺，不如说他的后穴现在比女人的阴道还要过分——那根有如节肢动物肢体般的粗大输精管探向何方，这处软肉就会兴奋地贴上去，再将那过于出格的快感传递给它的主人，像是在尖声叫着：我生来便是为了使你受孕，接受这快感并沉沦于性爱中吧，繁衍才是你的本职。

  
西蒙没有反应，他不想对自己作出任何反应。他竭尽全力逃避的过往就这样被血淋淋地掀开，并理所当然地换得了伙伴……曾经的伙伴——也许还会有南希——的失望与痛恨。然而快感压迫着他的神经，让他几乎已经想要停摆的大脑只得勉为其难地分出一部分，去操控身体迎合身后的操弄。胸前的刺痛与麻痒没有中断，那奇异的感觉顺着脊柱流下，直通尾椎，然后与后穴的快感汇为一体，与射在他体内的精液一起沉淀在下腹——假如他有**子宫**，那么一定也是在这——的位置里。  
**他会怀孕吗？**诡异的问题突然跃入他的脑海。无论在他是安纳托尔还是西蒙的时候，他都没想过要个孩子的问题。前者不想让孩子拖累自己自由且放肆的生活，后者则忧心于孩子也许会妨碍他“全新”的人生。直到，直到他遇上了南希，那个金发灿烂蓝眸明亮的女孩。假如他像个普通人一样成家生子，有了一个女儿，她不会比南希小上太多。南希、南希，那个被他尽力当作妹妹的女孩第一次唤起了他对组成一个完整家庭的渴望，但他不能、绝对不能玷污他唯一的光。他只是个破坏了她的家庭的人渣，他让她失去了那个孕育十月而赐予她生命的女人。怀孕、**怀孕**……假如他怀孕了，他的女儿会是个像南希一样的天使吗？  
血液涌动的声音鼓动着西蒙的耳膜，咚、咚、咚……那渐渐与自他下腹传来的微弱心跳声重合。他的孩子，他的女儿……她一定会是个像南希一样的天使，她会像南希一样爱他，他也不会是她的罪人……他是多么愚蠢，才会去排斥一个能够无条件地爱他的天使啊。即使被她剥筋拆骨饮血食肉汲取全部的营养他也决不会犹豫，**他想要怀孕**，他想要生下她然后全心全意地爱她再全心全意地被她爱他想要一个逃避现实的温柔乡想要一个脱罪的证明他想要被判罪他渴求被饶恕——

_(__安纳托尔)_西蒙无声地大笑。

  
他的阴茎被蛛丝与蛛液紧紧封锁着，阻隔了他高潮的途径。但是没关系，他不再渴求所谓射精，他完全敞开了自己的身体，打开那根本不存在于体内的、通向“子宫”的柔软通道，任由蛛人不断向更深处挺进再灌入更多精液。蜘蛛形态的怪物似乎察觉到了猎物的异样与顺从，于是它受到鼓舞一般轻轻颤动着，自胸腹腔部位延伸出的肮脏肉块更加绞紧他的猎物，将成人小臂大小的输精管深深埋入了猎物体内，让包裹着它的肌肉环被撑到极限，泛出诱人的水光与艳红，结实且柔韧的硬管用力抵住肠道深处的弯折，把更多的精液灌入更深的内部。<strike>_安纳托尔 _</strike>西蒙几乎感觉自己的腹部要被顶穿了，温热的快感随着射入的精液向内流去，烧灼般的感觉蔓延向他的四肢，令他止不住地抽搐颤抖，肠肉猛烈收缩着绞紧插在体内的柱体，先前不间断积累的快感在此刻被轰然引爆。他的双眼控制不住地上翻，张着嘴却没能发出一点声音。他高潮了，像个货真价实的女人那样被操到了高潮。  
唾液、鼻水、眼泪掺杂着被蹭上的精液糊满了西蒙的脸，此刻的男人看上去狼狈极了，可他的表情里却充满了病态且疯狂的欣喜。失血与脱水让他浑身发冷，唯有刚刚承接了一切的微隆的小腹温暖甚至发着烫。  
西蒙用他最后的力气挪动那只没受伤的手臂，轻轻按住了自己的腹部。他泡在那份微弱的温暖里，泡在他为自己创造出的美好幻觉里，逐渐失去了意识。

  
他甚至没有注意到，在蛛人悄然退去后，隔着一道厚重的玻璃壁，还有两股目光投在他身上。

* * *

  
“卧槽，这……有够恶心的，康斯坦丁，我真的没想到你还好这口。”马丁琴敲敲玻璃壁，探头看了一眼，又带着一种不忍直视的表情缩了回来，“难道蜘蛛人就是这么转化的？这倒不可能……不过它们也真的太恶心了吧，有生之年我绝对不想再碰到它们了。”

  
“……。”康斯坦丁没有回答他。他默默走到隔绝内外的玻璃前方，看向那内部。此时蛛人已经退开，男人却没有丝毫动静。棕发的中年男人跪趴在蛛人自行结成的网上，破破烂烂的衣服贴着后背与腿根，他先前被两根蛛腿钳住的胯部高高抬起，交合的地方一片泥泞，还在流出一小股一小股的精液，身体的其他部位则像破布娃娃一样软趴趴地垂下。西蒙表情诡异而扭曲，他还睁着眼睛，但什么也没映出。是个为了逃避现实而将自己锁入框内的胆小鬼。神父为他下了定论，叹息道：“我没想到那一位竟会选择这样一个可怜虫作为降临的容器。”

  
“更没想到抑制那家伙降临的方式就是……”马丁努努嘴，“_操他_？”

  
“事实上我也不清楚这样做会导致怎样的结果，对于'西蒙'的处理完全是蜘蛛人自发的行为。只不过……这样似乎确实是有效的。”  
康斯坦丁没有回头，他盯着西蒙无神的眼睛看了一会儿，确认这个男人没有丝毫“醒来”的迹象。西蒙似乎彻底被什么打败了，他的身上已经没有燃烧的火，此刻只是一堆熄灭的余烬。

  
_可怜的羔羊_。他在心底为西蒙画了一个十字，尔后转过身去，不再关心这个落败者。

  
**只可惜，虔诚的神父并没有看到，那缕被埋在余烬之下的细小火苗。**

  
_ —END— _

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您能读完我这篇垃圾黄色废料！希望这篇莫名其妙的小短文pwp能带给您短暂的快乐而不是五雷轰顶之感ojz  
最后的话:①西蒙/安纳托尔真的是个很可爱的人渣，我爱搞他  
②稻草人以及三位pl是神仙，感谢他们带来了这么精彩的跑团视频！尤其是kp稻草人我狂吹！  
③再次感谢看完了我的废话的您Ｏ( ì ▽≦)Ｏ


End file.
